Familiar Motions
by Amandous
Summary: Phoebe felt that there was something familiar in all of the motions that Chris Perry, Witchlighter of the 'Gloriously Dark' Future. The way she moved and talked sometimes reminded the Middle Halliwell Sister of her oldest sister, Prue. AU Fem!Chris


** Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**Hi guys! Here is Phoebe's story. I went with the idea that Chris and Prue are really similar. Figured that Phoebe would notice it more since she embraced the pain of Prue's death easier than Piper did. So for my next story in the Familiar Series I was thinking of dong Penny Halliwell AKA Grams or maybe Baby Wyatt after Baby Chris is born. If anyone has a request please PM me or leave your suggestion in a review! Thank you everyone who reads this Series.**

* * *

Phoebe threw herself down onto the couch and sighed. It was pouring down rain at the moment, violent thunder storms forecasted for the rest of the day and night. Thunder rumbled and made the Manor vibrate. She was glad she wasn't out in that like Paige was. Phoebe paused and frowned. Piper wasn't home right now, Chris had kicked her out of the Manor saying that she was smothering her child, but Wyatt wasn't crying because of the lightning. The Middle Halliwell Sister headed up to his nursery and found Chris playing classical music, correction it was only piano pieces, as Wyatt drooled and bit on a teething toy. He had started and it was really sucky because he fussed even more now. Chris looked like she was almost asleep but the second Phoebe edged into the room her eyes snapped completely open and narrowed at her. She grinned sheepishly and Chris relaxed, but only after checking on Wyatt even though there was nothing wrong with him. She formed a glowing ball of something that was warm and apparently soft. Wyatt wrapped his arms around it and clutched it to his tiny chest before Chris settled him in his crib.

"Wow." Phoebe whispered. "He's only that relaxed for Piper."

"You just have to know how to handle him." She shrugged. Phoebe blinked and for just a moment she thought of her oldest sister. "You okay?" Chris raised an eyebrow and Phoebe grinned.

"Of course you haven't sent us off on a Demon Chase in the rain!"

"I could always find something for you to do." Phoebe pouted and Chris snorted. She walked passed and left the light on. Wyatt sat up and whined. "Oh sweetie!" Phoebe cooed and Wyatt started to whimper more.

"He doesn't like that you know?" Chris said and turned back around. She folded her arms on the side of the crib and looked down. Again Phoebe's mind reminded her of Prue. She bit her lip and pushed the thought away. Prue had loved storms like these. She hadn't thought about her dead sister in a while, not since Chris arrived, but it was hard on days like this when everything that Prue seemed to love happened. A hard storm that made it seem like night time at high noon, warm and cozy inside the house, and nothing to do but just be for a little while. Prue loved to have days like these every once in a blue moon. Chris reached down and laid her palm on Wyatt's stomach. "Hey little man. Stop that." She said and he cooed up at her in slight distress.

"Why don't you just rock him?" Phoebe said twitching to holding him.

"No Phoebe." She said with a soft sigh. "He has to learn that he can't get everything he wants all the time."

"It's not gonna make him evil to cuddle."

"…" Chris gave her this look, a look that sent chills down Phoebe's spine. "Maybe not but all children have to learn that they can't always get what they want." She replied calmly and Phoebe swallowed hard, reminded painfully that Chris' future was brutal and left one raw. She wondered if Chris' family knew what she was doing, if they were proud of her. The older Witch remembered what the Future Girl had said not long after arriving. She didn't know her family. And remembering that just made phoebe want to wrap the Witchlighter up in a tight hug. "You're thinking about hugging me again aren't you?" The Psychic Witch's eyes widened and she gaped at the hybrid.

"Can you read minds? What other powers do you have?!" She squealed and Chris rolled her eyes, heaving a sigh.

"Look –"

"If you say 'Future Consequences' I swear I'll scream."

"You'll wake up Wyatt and that's not what I was gonna say."

"Oh." Phoebe looked down and her most adorable nephew was indeed asleep and sucking on one of Chris' fingers. "Why's he constantly doing that?" She wondered.

"He's teething. Remind me to tell Piper to pick up some teething toys for both fridge and freezer." Chris said and coaxed her fingers free before walking out of the room. Phoebe followed.

"So what about your powers? Come on you've got Telekinesis and Mind Reading?" Phoebe hedged.

"Actually the latter isn't in my Witchline."

"I've never heard of a Whitelighter with Telepathy." Phoebe pressed her advantage. It was rare for Chris to get caught in her slips by Phoebe and the older Witch loved to use them against the Future Girl. "So you're not half Witchlighter? But how can you orb? Was your dad a Whitelighter who Fell for his Charge, literally? Oh that's so romantic!"

"My dad didn't Fall for my mom." Chris intoned in a dull voice causing Phoebe to frown.

"But then how?" Chris turned her back and stomped away slightly.

"Just drop it will you!" She barked as a command more than a question.

"Oh come on what's it hurt to tell me about your parents? You say you don't know them but come on! You can't be that much younger than Wyatt if you're from 2025. And you say he doesn't take over until he's an adult." Phoebe reminded.

"He starts his take over at sixteen." Chris told her grimly. "Now will you leave it? It's not important."

"Of course your family is important Chris."

"Thinking about the dead and gone doesn't get anything done." Chris snapped sharply but Phoebe wasn't ready to let it go.

"Surely you love them. I know what it's like to lose someone you love…" Suddenly Chris' whipped around and glared at Phoebe as things started to shudder, shake, float, and move around as Chris' eyes lit up into a brighter shade of green.

"You don't know the pain of loss like I do! You didn't have to watch the people you love bleed out in front of you on your birthday! Do not talk to me about loss Phoebe!" Chris shouted.

"What's going on in here?!" A soaked Piper demanded. As soon as Chris saw her, the Witchlighter calmed down and took several deep breaths. Phoebe looked around the room and watched as Chris used Prue's breathing exercises. She remembered back to years ago on that fateful Halloween when she had read the Spell that lead to the Power of Three awakening. Prue's trigger had been anger, just like Chris'. Prue's power was Telekinesis, just like Chris'. Prue had dark hair and light eyes, lighter than Chris' forest/hunter green eyes that looked a lot like Leo's but still light.

"You're… You're…" Phoebe gaped and looked over to Piper connecting the dots between her face and Chris'. The personalities, the motions (oh God the motions! Where did Chris even learn all of Prue's motions?), the attitude towards Demons and Family; it was all there staring her in the face. "You're Wyatt's little sister!" Chris scoffed but didn't deny it and Piper chuckled lightly.

"Welcome to the Club Pheebs." She said with a smile and Phoebe squealed with delight, attacking her newly found niece in a hug.

"Oh my God this is awesome! We're gonna have a girl in the family! Oh I can't wait! We'll play dress up and tea party and oh! We'll talk about guys and…" Phoebe stopped, sobering almost instantly. She remembered all the horrible things she had done and said with her sisters when they didn't know who Chris was.

"Don't worry about it Aunt Phoebe." Chris said and rubbed her back soothingly. Phoebe felt calmness being gently pushed at her and gave another happy squeal when she realized that there was now another Empath to talk to and clung to Chris even tighter.


End file.
